


Allison/Derek/Stiles

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Human Allison, Human Stiles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, well at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: What it says on the tin + sex





	Allison/Derek/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a title and I'll write you something short of your own choosing if you want.
> 
> Otherwise Kudos, comments and constructive critism welcome
> 
> Did I forget important tags? Let me know

“I’ll start slow,” Stiles’ breath is warm against the shell of her ear, his voice a little breathless. “First my pinky.” His statement punctuated by the sound of skin against skin. “Then my ring finger. One after the other until they’ve all had their turn.”

By now she’s panting, her body throbbing with pent up lust and she tries to push back against him, wordlessly trying to get him to do just that. He moves closer to pin her against the wall, the rough wallpaper aggravating her sensitive skin even with her dress still on. Stiles chuckles.

“We’ll need lube for the next part, so I’ll pour some on your skin, curious if it’ll sizzle against the heat radiating off of you.” A grunt as he thrusts against her harder than he has so far. “Two this time, just to get the stretch started, then a third. Maybe even a fourth and fifth.”

She moans encouragingly, wants everything he’s promising though she doesn’t want to wait until tonight: she wants him inside her now, wants his fingers stretching her, wants his cock to fill her up, leave her aching with the emptiness and dripping his essence when he’s spent himself inside her.

“Then, when you’re begging for it, gaping and desperate, I’ll put my cock in you and fuck you just the way you like.” She whimpers, her body clenching around nothing as he paints her lower back and ass cheeks in white. Then he pulls her panties back up and lowers the skirt of her dress and with a kiss to her cheek his warmth is gone from her back, his steps fading as he moves down the hall.

Allison takes a few minutes to get her breathing back under control before going to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, making sure there are no visible traces of the encounters on her face. She doesn’t bother with their release or the smell of it, knows they’ll want it there, on her skin and heavy in the air; it’s a claim to answer the one she’s left on them and one she’ll wear proudly.

Still, it’s not entirely pleasant sitting among the representatives of their neighboring packs with fluids drying and dripping and what not, so she’s glad when the first take their leave about five hours later. By the time it’s only them left the sky’s dark and the gentle curve of the waxing crescent visible above the treetops.

Wordlessly they make their way to the bedroom, stripping their clothes on the way. Her hands about to push the panties down her hips and off when she’s stopped by tan fingers on her wrist; obeying the silent request she removes her hands and goes to stand at the foot of the bed with her legs spread wide.

The bedframe is grating against her shins, the panties digging into her skin painfully when Stiles stretches the fabric to make room for his hand, the night chill air rising goose bumps on her overheated skin and the lube cold where it falls from Stiles squeezing the tube. However, all discomforts pale compared to the fire that the calloused pad of his thumb ignites when he starts smearing it over her skin, when he dips inside her to the first knuckle just as he’d promised earlier.

He sets a pace that is torturously slow but she can neither pull him deeper nor make him go faster unless she wants to topple over; but each finger leisurely exploring her to the furthest of its capabilities soon has her hoovering on the brink of madness. She’s about to open her mouth and demand he gets on with it when he adds a second finger to the one already in her, gently scissoring them to open her up. She breathes in relief, body relaxing and eyes opening though she doesn’t remember closing them.

On the bed, looking at the two of them with half lidded eyes and a satisfied smile, is Derek. She takes in the sight of him, from his black hair, down his tanned chest, the trail of hair leading to his gorgeous cock, all twelve blood flushed inches standing proudly, the head glistening with precome. She licks her lips, wants to lean forward and taste but before she can move Stiles’ hands are on her hips, _his_ cock warm and hard against her ass.

Rather than bend and swallow Derek to the root she gets on all fours on the bed, her knees and hands bracketing his legs but without touching him.

“Please,” she says, looking over her shoulder at Stiles; his darkened eyes and swollen lips has her cunt pulsing with _want_.

“Please,” her body moving to emphasize her need; her torso lowering an inch to give him a hopefully enticing view of her stretched, shiny hole. It gives her a reaction, though not the one she’d anticipated, when there’s the sound of fabric tearing and then suddenly her mouth’s being forced open, a soaked cloth pushed past her lips.

The stale taste of them - of Derek, Stiles and herself - exploding on her tongue and she realizes Derek has used his claws to cut off her panties and now used them to gag her with them. The humiliation of it - being gagged with her soiled panties, soaked by her own juices and her lovers’ release - has her face burning, but her nipples hardening and her cunt dripping with her slick.

“You need to fuck her,” Derek says,his voice strained and large hand still resting gently against her jaw.

“Patience is a virtue,” is the response he gets, but apparently Stiles is done with the teasing, practically slamming his cock in, only stopping when their pelvises align. He gives her a minute to accommodate him, then he starts moving. As slow as he was with his fingers he’s anything but with his cock. His hips moving at almost inhuman speed - though he still is - his hand wrapped in her hair to pull her up, put her on display for the man below them.

She can feel every vein, every imperfection in the silken skin as it drags along her walls, can follow his climb in the breath across her skin and the movement of his body. It’s testament to how often they’ve done this that when Derek pulls her down onto his shaft that Stiles doesn’t falter in his rhythm but keeps going.

Where Stiles’ hands are calloused Derek’s are soft on her breasts, his fingers stroking and pinching her nipples making her cry out around the ruined panties still in her mouth.  
“Look at you,” he rasps and finally starts moving too, matching Stiles’ rhythm thrust by thrust. “Stuffed full like a turkey at thanksgiving and still begging for more.”

Her face flames once more even as her body can’t decide where it wants to go; if it should get Stiles’ cock deeper or maybe grind down on Derek’s getting friction on her throbbing clit, then there are his fingers still lavishing her breasts with equal parts pain and pleasure. She whines high in her throat, only for the sound to be swallowed by Derek’s lips on hers, the kiss oddly chaste and sweet compared to everything else.

It sets Stiles off who comes with a muffled groan, pressing closer to her back and letting Derek take their combined weight even while still moving his hips though at a noticeably slower pace, his cock hitting her all the right places. When Stiles gains the mental faculties to move he carefully pulls out of her and flops down besides Derek, who instantly flip them and no sooner has Allison’s back hit the bed before her legs are on his shoulders and Derek is pounding into her relentlessly.

The headboard slams against the wall and if she’d been able to care she’d be glad they don’t have any neighbors. Turning her head Stiles is lying on his side, head propped on his hand. He’s still wearing the red button up and the black slacks he’d worn all day though the latter are pushed down his thigh giving her clear view of his limp cock, twitching in interest at the sight of Derek fucking her.

With a howl Derek comes, his knot locking him inside her as he fills her with his seed, Stiles’ slowly trickling from her asshole and her whole body clenching in an effort to keep it all inside of her. A curious finger against the abused rim of her ass and another trailing the bulbourous gland framed by her lips lends its aid, their owner’s mouth descending on her sore breasts, her moan barely audible through the gag.

Above her Derek’s wolfed out, eyes a blazing red and fangs gleaming in the moonlight streaming through the window.

“Mine,” he growls, rolling his hips to drive the knot deeper. “Mine,” he repeats, grabbing Stiles’ half hard cock in his hand, squeezing and tugging to Stiles’ wordless delight. She’s asleep before he comes the second time.

She wakes to the fuzzy not-light of predawn, Derek standing on the floor balls deep in Stiles’ ass; his features human but the stillness of his body tells her he’s it’s a recent development due to his orgasm finally tapering off.

If not for Stiles’ head being between her legs and demanding her attention she’d be jealous that it wasn’t her being fucked. But her thoughts had taken one look at Stiles and gone somewhere else, leaving her nothing but sensations.

Stiles’ stubble scraping the insides of her thighs, his tongue lapping come from her holes as if he was a cat and they were bowls of milk. When he lifts her head and she sees the satisfied smirk on his face she knows she hit the right analogy.

Then nothing matters but him using his mouth to clean her up. Derek’s hands closing around her ankles yanking them in the air to give Stiles better access to her ass, his lips around the bared pucker sucking, tongue fucking into her, twirling to reach every last drop he’d left behind the day before. Derek grunts with yet another spurt of come making Stiles moan the vibration sending heat through her.

Once Stiles is satisfied that he’s gotten it all he straightens and twists to be able to meet Derek’s mouth with his own. Despite having seen it countless of times it still makes slick drip from her cunt, where it’s spread open with her legs being kept as far apart as possible; the hunger in Derek’s eyes has even more well to the surface, the smell of it detectable even to her human nose.

“Soon,” Stiles says. “We’ll do it under the full moon and then you can feast on her like I do.” With that he’s back on her, this time his mouth on her cunt, his tongue gentle against her clit and yet she screams, her body overstimulated despite nobody touching her there since Derek’s cock was last inside her, and then it had been by accident.

His mouth is warm and wet on her, his tongue drawing intricate patterns on her dripping folds. Every sound he makes sends shockwaves through her system and there’s nothing else but the build of her orgasm, the steep incline he’s making her climb with each passing second.

Derek’s knot deflates but she only knows because of Stiles’ dissatisfied grunt against her cunt. He resumes his ministrations and before long Derek’s kneeling above her, his cock hot and heavy at her lips, the smell of them in her nose making her open her mouth eagerly. Stiles’ tongue licking her slick, swiping broadly over her clit, Derek’s cock in her mouth hitting the back of her throat when she moves forward and dragging over her teeth when she goes back.

With nobody holding her legs they’ve fallen onto the bed and she uses them to push closer to Stiles’, desperately trying to fuck his face, his stubble scratching painfully at her skin but she doesn’t care anymore, chasing her own orgasm.

It makes it impossible to focus on the cock in her mouth, by now she’s just giving Derek room to do as he pleases, which is to rise up on his knees and _shove_ his cock down her throat, pulling back and doing it again and again and again.

She couldn’t say what pushes her over the edge, just knows there are hands on her hips holding her down, a cock flooding her mouth with it’s salty release and a tongue against her that keeps her floating, her entire body convulsing in pleasure.

When she comes to again it’s face to face with Derek, the long line of heat against her back side Stiles. Gentle hands are petting her hair and caressing her face, Derek’s smile bright in the early morning light.

“I love you. Both of you,” he says, and Allison knows Stiles’ smile is as big as her own at those words.


End file.
